All My Fault
by Tina101
Summary: Joanne's in a coma, and Maureen's getting depressed. Watch as their love is put to the ultimate test. Hey, that sorta rhymes!
1. Chapter 1

All My Fault 

**Chapter 1:**

"Pookie, I wasn't flirting with the waitress!" Maureen Johnson announced as she and her lover made their way back to their apartment after having lunch together.

"Okay, then what were you doing?" demanded Joanne Jefferson as she unlocked the door to their apartment.

"I was being friendly. You think that every time I look at another woman, I'm flirting with them."

"You know what? This isn't what I need right now." Joanne grabbed her briefcase off the coffee table. "I'm going down to the firm to get some work done on this big case I have. I'll be back later." Maureen watched open-mouthed as Joanne left.

"Pookie wait!" she called as she followed Joanne out the door. Joanne was already halfway down the stairs. "I love you," Maureen said quietly, almost to herself.

After Joanne left, Maureen stormed back into their apartment. She slammed the door behind her, and began to search for a beer. Once she found once, she flopped down on the couch, and began to channel surf. Mimi called, and the two friends chatted for a while. Maureen vented about Joanne, and Mimi assured her that everything would work out in the end. After hanging up with Mimi, Maureen picked up a magazine and began to read. She hated the silence that would normally engulf the apartment, so she kept the TV on.

Around 4:30, the telephone began to ring. Sighing, Maureen answered it. She figured that it was Joanne calling her from the store to ask her what she wanted for dinner or something.

"Hello," she said as she muted the TV.

"May I speak to a Ms. Maureen Johnson please?" a male voice on the other end asked politely.

"This is Maureen Johnson. If you're selling something, I'm not interested."

"I'm not selling anything. I'm calling about Ms. Joanne Jefferson."

"Joanne? What's wrong with Joanne?"  
"She was involved in a car accident." The color drained from Maureen's face. "I'm Doctor Grant, and I found your number in her wallet."

"Is, is Joanne alright?" Maureen was fully prepared for the worst at this point.

"She survived the crash." Maureen let out a breath of relief. "But she's now in a comatose state."

"A coma? Oh God, oh God." Maureen began to cry.

"Ms. Johnson, are you going to be able to come down to the hospital to see Ms. Jefferson?" Maureen nodded, but then remembered that she was on the phone.

"Yeah. I'm going to get a ride, and I'll be right down. Where, uh, where is she?"  
"The ICU part of the hospital."

"ICU?"  
"It stands for Intensive Care-"

"I know what it stands for!" snapped Maureen. "I'll be down there soon. Bye."  
"Bye."

Maureen stood up, and felt dizzy. She needed to get to the hospital, but Joanne had taken the car. Mark and Roger had that hunk of junk they insisted was a car. Yes, that would have to do. Maureen grabbed her purse, and began to run the ten blocks to the loft. Halfway there it began to rain, but she didn't even notice. She bound up the stairs to the loft, and banged impatiently on the metal door.

"Maureen?" Mimi asked when she answered the door.

**A/N:** There you go, chapter one. Please keep my chorus teacher Carolyn Gipe and the family of her best friend who recently died Leonard Cave in your prayers. They were in a car crash, and our school is now suffering the actions of a drunk driver. Also check out _Off-Set_ (which I finished writing!)

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mimi was surprised to find Maureen standing the doorway. First of all, she _never_ knocked. She usually came barging it, making a huge entrance. Secondly, she never left the house looking like she did right then. Her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara was running down her face, and she was soaked to the skin. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Maureen, what's wrong? Where's Joanne?" asked Mimi. Maureen began to cry again.

"Joanne's in the hospital," she replied quietly between sobs.

"The hospital?" That got the attention of Roger, Mark, and Collins who were all doing their own thing inside. "Here, come in. Last time I talked to you, Jo was down at the firm." Maureen sat down on the couch. Collins wrapped a blanket around her shaking form, and Roger shoved a cup of coffee in her hands. "Okay, I want you to calm down, and tell us why Jo's in the hospital, and why you're not with her."

"Joanne and I got in another fight, and she went down to the firm to get some work done. I just got a call from the hospital. She was in a car accident, and now she's in a coma. I don't have a ride there, and I can't go down there alone. I was wondering if one of you could come with me."

"I'll go with you," Mark offered. He pulled on his jacket. "Let's go."

"Really Mark?"  
"Yeah, come on. We'll take the car."

Maureen practically jumped out of the car, and pulled Mark into the hospital. She stalked down to the Nurses' Station at top speed. Mark practically had to run to keep up with her.

"I'm looking for Joanne Jefferson's room," Maureen told the nurse at the Nurses' Station firmly. The nurse looked up Joanne's information on the computer.

"I'm sorry, but only family is allowed to see Ms. Jefferson," she said. "And you would be?"

"I'm Joanne's girlfriend." The nurse seemed surprised by Maureen's answer. Mark couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Oh, umm, one minute please. Dr. Grant wants to talk to you. You can sit down if you want. He'll be right down." Mark and Maureen sat down in the chairs lined up against the wall across from the Nurses' Station. Maureen rested her head on Mark's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Dr. Grant was a young doctor in his early thirties. He had brown hair, well defined features, and was clean shaven. Maureen and Mark stood up when the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Maureen Johnson I'm guessing?" he asked. Dr. Grant and Maureen shook hands. Then he turned to Mark. "And you would be?"  
"Mark Cohen," replied Mark. He and Dr. Grant shook hands. "How's Joanne?"

"She's using a breathing tube. Ms. Johnson, you can go see her, but only family's allowed right now."

"Mark _is_ family," Maureen said firmly. "That's why he's here. I want to see Joanne now."

As the three walked to Joanne's room, Dr. Grant said, "Now I must warn you, Ms. Jefferson is hooked up to many tubes and machines. It may look scary, but it's keeping her alive. Well, here we are."

Maureen stepped back in shock. Mark gently rubbed her back. Joanne was lying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She looked like she was sleeping, except she had so many tubes sticking out of her, and several cuts and bruises on her face and arms. There was one clear tube sticking out of her throat. Maureen figured that that was the breathing tube.

"Oh God, Pookie," she sighed. She quickly turned to Dr. Grant, eyes full of guilt and worry. "How long is she going to be like there?" she demanded. Dr. Grant shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It could be hours, or it could be weeks. There's no way for us to tell. I wish I knew though."  
"Weeks? It could be _weeks_?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm allowed to stay here right? Like sleep here and stuff…right?"

"I don't see why not. I'll leave you guys with Ms. Jefferson now." Dr. Grant said goodbye to Mark and Maureen, and left.

Maureen sat on the edge of the bed. As if in a trance, she stroked Joanne's cut up cheek. Mark kept his distance, and watched his ex for several silent minutes. Finally, he decided that he should call everyone at the loft.

"Mo, I'm going to call the loft, okay?" he asked, but Maureen didn't even look up. "Maureen, I'm going to go call the loft, okay?"  
"I don't care what the hell you do," Maureen replied bitterly. Mark sighed, and went out to use the pay phone to call home.

"Hello," Collins said after the first ring. Mark could tell that he had been waiting by the phone for him to call.

"Hey, it's me."

"How's Joanne?"  
"She's beat up, but it looks like she's asleep. I keep expecting her to just wake up. Maureen's going to sleep here tonight. I was wondering if someone could bring her by some dry clothes. Something of either Roger's or Mimi's should fit her."

"Yeah, I'll take the subway down. Are you planning on staying really long?"

"I want to be here for Maureen, but I'll drive you home afterwards. I'll see you in about an hour then. I better go check on Maureen, she's getting really depressed."

"Okay man, I'll see you soon."

Mark hung up the phone, and went back down to Joanne's room. Maureen was in the same position he had left her in. Her left leg was drawn to her chest, and her right leg was hanging off the bed. She gently held Joanne's limp hand in her lap.

Mark said, "Collins is going to bring you some dry clothes, and then I'm going to take him home. Unless you want me to stay." Maureen shook her head.

"No, you don't have to stay with me. This is all my fault anyway," she replied. Mark sat in the chair next to the bed, and looked at Maureen intently.

"This was an accident, Mo. It's nobody's fault. You have to stop beating yourself up about it."

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Joanne and I got in a fight, and she left to go down to the firm. It's my fault that she was out in the first place." Tears slid down Maureen's cheeks.

"Maureen I want you to calm down. This is _nobody's_ fault." Maureen went back to Joanne, completely ignoring Mark. Forty-five minutes later, she curled up on the small window seat of sorts, and fell asleep.

Right as Maureen finally fell asleep, Roger, Mimi, and Collins came into the room. Mimi was carrying a beat up duffle bag with clothes for Maureen. All three were surprise to see the neat and orderly Joanne in such a state.

"Hey," Mark said quietly as he put down the copy of the newspaper her had been trying to read. "You all didn't have to come."

"We wanted to. Here's about a week's worth of clothes and stuff. How long has she been out?" Mimi asked. Mark took the duffle bag from her, and put it on one of the empty chairs.

"She's been out for not even five minutes. She keeps blaming herself for this whole thing. Sleep will do her some good."  
"I'm going to go see if they have a cot or something for her to sleep on," Collins said before slipping out of the room. A few minutes later, he and a nurse returned with a cot for Maureen. Mimi was worried about all the noise they were making.

When she brought this up, Collins chuckled and said, "Don't worry about waking Maureen up. Mark once had to toss her in a bathtub full of ice cold water to wake her up." Mark gently picked Maureen up, and laid her down on the cot. Collins covered her with his leather jacket.

"No, that was me," Roger said. "And it was April who was thrown in the tub." Mimi whirled around to face her boyfriend.

"You threw April into a bathtub to wake her up?" she demanded.

"Lovebirds, figure it out in the car. We should get going," Collins told the couple. He, Roger, and Mark filed out of the room, but Mimi stayed behind. "You coming Mimi?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she replied. She gave Joanne a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, she brushed Maureen's hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Joanne's a fighter," she whispered before rushing after the other Bohemians.

**A/N:** Please pray for Carolyn Gipe, and the family of Leonard Cave. Ms. Gipe will be having surgery Friday, for those of you who have been keeping tabs on her. Also check out _Off-Set_, and if you'd like to read about the lovely April bathtub incident, _An Ice Cold…Bath?_ Should be up soon. Reviews are my best friend!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Maureen slowly woke up the next morning. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She was fast asleep on a cot in Joanne's room with Collins' coat draped over her. She immediately got up to see how Joanne was. Nothing had changed. Maureen opened the duffel bag that Collins must have dropped off. Inside was about a week's worth of her own clothes, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush. She went into the bathroom to change, and when she came out, a nurse with light blonde hair was setting up a tray of food.

"We figured that you could use some food," she explained to Maureen. Maureen nodded, and looked at the food. It was a bowl of oatmeal, a bagel, an apple, and two cartons of orange juice. "Sorry that you're stuck with out _wonderful_ hospital food."

"It's fine. I haven't had anything to eat except for a beer since lunch yesterday. I take it you can't get any alcohol around this place, right?" The nurse laughed.

"I'm afraid you're right." Maureen shrugged.

"I shouldn't be drinking this early anyway." She leaned casually against the cot. "Joanne would bust my butt about it." Maureen extended her hand towards the nurse. "Maureen Johnson."

"Abby Carr. So you're Ms. Jefferson's friend?"  
"We're partners."

"Oh, wow." Abby laughed. "Didn't expect that. I'm cool with it though. My friend literally just came out of the closet last week." The beeper clipped to Abby's pocket began to beep. "Crap, I've got to go. Let me know if you want anything." Maureen nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later I guess." Abby waved and left. Maureen sat down, and picked at her food. After ten minutes, she finally decided to actually eat some of it.

Later that evening, Abby stopped by Joanne's room when she got off work. Maureen was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching TV. She had her legs tucked under her, and she was holding Joanne's hand. Abby knocked on the doorframe before entering the hospital room.

"Hey," Maureen said quietly.

"Hey back at 'ya. I'm off work now, and thought that you'd like to go out and get some real food at this sub place down the street."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really want to leave P- Joanne." Abby nodded.

"I understand. Say I bring you some dinner?"

"Okay," Maureen said reluctantly. She pulled her wallet out of her pleather purse. "Here's some money." Abby pushed the money away.

"Nope, my treat. Now, what do you want to eat? This place has _everything_." Abby pulled a piece of scrap paper and pen out of her purse. Maureen sighed.

"Just a meatball sub will be fine." Abby looked frustrated.

"Woman, I am _trying_ to buy you dinner, so order a dinner! What else do you want to eat? If you say nothing else, I'll be forced to buy one of everything and bring it all back here." Maureen chewed on her bottom lip.

"Fries and a Coke too. I'll find a way to pay you back since you won't let me give you any money."

"You do that now. I'll be right back." Maureen nodded as Abby left.

Fifteen minutes later, Abby returned and said, "Here you go, some real food." Maureen took the bag and cup Abby handed her. The food smelled delicious. "Have you figured out a way to pay me back yet?"  
"Not yet, but you can start by joining me for dinner." Maureen looked at the bag that contained Abby's dinner. "My friends already left for today, and it's too quiet around this place." Abby sat down across from Maureen.

"Too quiet? If you say so." Maureen glanced over at Joanne with a worried look on her face. "Don't you worry about her. She's in the best care possible, and she seems like a fighter."

"Yeah, so was Angel," Maureen replied bitterly almost to herself before taking a bite of her sub.

"Angel? Who's she?"  
"He, he and my friend Collins were so madly in love. He really was an angel, but he had AIDS. He died in October."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Seems like you've been through a lot. Let's talk about something happier. Ms. Jefferson's going to pull through this."

"Call her Joanne. By saying 'Ms. Jefferson', you sound like one of her clients, and you're nicer than any of her clients."

"Okay, Joanne is going to pull through this." Maureen and Abby talked for nearly an hour. Abby had moved to New York City when she was 18 in hopes of being a singer, but ended up being a nurse when that fell through.

As she left, she said to Maureen, "You know, most doctors believe that people in a coma can hear you if you talk to them. You should try. Tell Joanne about your day and stuff."

"I never listen to doctors"

"Let me rephrase that. _I_ know that Joanne will hear you if you talk to her, so try. I'll see you tomorrow Maureen. Bye."

"Bye."

Maureen took her usual seat on the edge of the bed with her back to the door, and brushed a strand of hair out of Joanne's face. Sighing, she began to talk.

"Listen Pookie, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know that I need to practice some self-control. I don't know if you heard me yesterday when you were leaving, so I'll tell you again. I love you Joanne. I really, truly do. This nurse, Abby, bought me dinner at this sub place down the street from here. I think it's the one a block or two away from the firm. When you go back to work, we'll check it out." Abby stood in the door, and silently watched Maureen talk to Joanne. Maureen showed a loyalty the nurse had never seen before. "Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins all stopped by for a few hours today. They're really worried about you." Abby left, she had to get home. "Why does this always happen to us? First April, then Angel, and now you. This isn't fair, and it's all my fault. God, do I feel like a moron. You can't even hear me!" Maureen climbed off the bed, and laid down on the cot. In an instant, she was asleep.

A week later, Maureen was sitting on the chair next to Joanne's bed. Her arms were folded on the bed, with her head resting on them. She was about to doze off when a loud, sudden beep caused her to bolt upright. In an instant, nurses came flying into the room.

**A/N:** That's it. If you like _Aida_, PLEASE check out (and review) my Aida-fic, _Run-Away Lovers_. I'd love you forever! So, check it out (Adam Pascal makes one fine Captain of the Guards!) Much love.

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Maureen backed away from the hospital bed with her hands over her mouth. The nurses and Dr. Grant (who came rushing into the room) were running around looking at all the machines.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell his going on?" demanded Maureen. There was another beep. Dr. Grant went over to Maureen to talk to her. "What's going on Doctor?" she pleaded.

"She triggered the breathing tube," Dr. Grant replied simply. Maureen waited for more, so he went on. "That means that she took a breath on her own without the machine." Maureen let out a sigh of relief.

"So Joanne's getting better?"  
"It's definitely a step in the right direction. We're going to have to take her to do some tests to measure her brain activity and such."

"Sure, of course. I want to know what you find out. You promise you'll tell me what you find out?"

"Of course, Ms. Jefferson." The nurses carefully put Joanne on another be, and wheeled her out of the room.

The second Maureen was alone; she grabbed the phone next to the bed, and quickly dialed the number for the loft. She was in such a rushed that she messed up the familiar number three times before successfully hearing Mark's voice.

"Hello," he said.

"Marky? It's Maureen."

"Hey Mo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Get down here right now though. Joanne's breathing on her own! Dr. Grant said that it's a good sign. Hurry up and get down here!"

"Mimi and Collins are on their way from Life Support. Once they get back, we'll drag Roger's lazy butt out of the loft, and be there. Congrat Mo."

"Thanks Marky! So I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

By the time Mark, Roger, Mimi, and Collins arrived at the hospital, Joanne was back form her tests. Collins gave Maureen a hug, and handed her a large paper bag.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked inside.

"_That_," replied Roger. "Is your entertainment source. Your CD player, CDs, some magazines, and those trashy romance books you women seem so captivated by. We figured that you could use something to do."

"Thanks you guys." Maureen gave everyone another hug.

"No problem. How's Joanne doing?" Mimi asked. Maureen saw Abby walk over to the nurses' station with a bag of food and a cup. She stopped to talk to one of the nurses.

"Dr. Grant was just in here about twenty minutes ago. She's breathing on her own, so they took out the breathing tube. Her brain activity is the same though; it's like she's asleep. They don't know when she'll wake up though."

Mark asked, "She will though…right?" Maureen shrugged.

"They don't know." Something caught Maureen's attention. Abby was holding up a sign that read, "Congrats! Food," with an arrow pointing at the nurses' station.

Mark saw Maureen looking at Abby, but didn't say anything until everyone was leaving. He waited until he and Maureen were alone to talk to her.

"Who was that girl you were staring at right after we got here?" he demanded sternly.

"Girl I was staring at…" repeated Maureen before stopping to think. "Oh, you mean Abby. She's a nurse that works here. She buys me dinner once a week, because the food here sucks."

"Abby. What's the story with Abby?"  
"What do you mean? I already told you. What else do you…oh my God! You think I'm seeing someone while the woman I love is lying in a coma! What is your problem?"

"What am I supposed to think, Mo? When a person like you looks at another woman, what conclusion do you think I come to?"

"You mean, when a whore like me looks at another woman?" Tears slid down Maureen's cheeks. Mark reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she back away. "_Don't touch me_!"

"Come on, Mo, you're putting words in my mouth. All I'm doing is telling you what I saw, and you're being a diva again."

"A diva? This is the same fight Joanne and I got into before all of this happened, and I wasn't doing anything last time either. Everybody is judging me by how I used to be. What if I'm trying to change, Mark? Did you even think about that? The woman I love is lying in a coma, and you're accusing me of seeing someone else."

"Maureen, please calm down," Mark said simply as he closed the door to the room, so the whole hospital wouldn't hear the yelling.

"Calm down? You honestly expect me to calm down? I think you're jealous, Mark." Mark forced a laugh.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Of Joanne. You _still_ aren't over the fact that I dumped you for Joanne, and how long has it been? Go hide behind your camera or something, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine, whatever; call me when you've calmed down some," Mark said before leaving Maureen alone.

The second Mark was gone; Maureen crumpled in her seat, and began to sob uncontrollably. How could Mark be so cruel? She was deeply upset about Joanne, and he was accusing her of having an affair! Why didn't anyone think that she could change? Right before Maureen fell asleep in her chair; she promised herself that she _would_ change.

A few days after the fight, Mimi and Mark stopped in to visit on their way home from Life Support. Maureen stared straight ahead with her arms crossed over her chest. She refused to even look at her friends. After several long minutes of awkward silence, Mark sighed.

"Listen, Mimi, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I'm obviously not wanted here," he said. Mimi watched open-mouthed as Mark left. She looked at Maureen who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Maureen, why are you doing this to Mark? It's tearing him up to have you mad at him," asked Mimi.

"So suddenly this is my fault?" Mimi crouched down in front of Maureen.

"I never said that; please don't put words in my mouth, Mo. I'm simply trying to understand what happened between two of my friends."

"Did Mark tell you what he called me?"

"He told me what you said he called you, but he really didn't call you anything. Why would Mark call you something like that in the first place?"

"Okay, maybe he didn't call me that, but I _know_ that he was thinking it. I could tell by how he looked. It hurts that he thinks of me like that. Haven't I been through enough?" she cried. Mimi gave Maureen a comforting hug. Maureen began to cry.

"It's okay honey. You've been through _more_ than enough. I've been called the same thing, and I know how much it hurts."

"But it wasn't a friend, was it?"

"It was painful, because it was true. I was basically a whore, but you're not. I'll talk to Mark, but you need to calm down. Do you think the doctor could give you an anti-depressant or something?"

"I'm not depressed," Maureen replied quickly. "I'm just really stressed." Mimi gave her one final hug before getting up.

"If you say so sweetie. I better go. It's my turn to make dinner, and I have no clue what to make. I'll stop by tomorrow, without Mark." Maureen smiled appreciatively. "I hate to see you two fighting like this. I'll see you tomorrow chica."

"Bye Mimi."

Mimi sighed as she walked out the door. Joanne being in the hospital was taking it's toll on everyone. Collins understood all too well what it's like to watch helplessly as your lovers lies in a hospital bed. roger and Mimi bother understood that one of them would have to watch as the other slowly died. Mimi was going to talk to Roger as soon as her head stopped spinning. Mark _still_ loved Maureen and hated to see her so depressed. He secretly longed that she would come crawling back to him in search of some support, and everyone knew it. Mark took a long drink of his coffee. He had to make amends with Maureen for jumping to conclusions…but how?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Four days later, Roger found Mimi up on the roof, despite the cool weather. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and softly kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. She immediately crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

There they sat for a while, until Roger asked, "What's wrong baby? You've been acting weird for a few days now. Are you feeling sick?" Mimi shook her head, and began to play with the hair on the back of Roger's neck.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, that's all," she replied quietly.

"About what?"

"About us, and Maureen and Joanne, and Angel and Collins, and how one of us will have to go through what Collins went through, and what Maureen is going through right now."

"Joanne's getting better though. She's breathing on her own, and her brain activity has increased."

"But it's been two weeks! And I'm not really talking about Joanne. I'm talking about Maureen. She's trying to be strong and independent. I'm afraid that I won't be strong like her and like Collins was. I wouldn't be able to stand not knowing if I'd ever talk to you again everyday." Roger kissed the top of Mimi's head, and rubbed her back.

"You don't have to worry about that. You're such a strong young woman who's been through a lot. Besides, this is going to be in the future. I'm perfectly healthy right now, so you're stuck with me."

"I'm not just worried about your health, Roger. I'm worried about how you'll act if I go first."

"What do you mean?" Mimi sat up, and began to stroke Roger's cheek. Roger closed his eyes, and leaned into her gentle touch before kissing the palm of her hand.

"I mean, I don't want you to get depressed like you did after April died. I want you to promise me something Roger. Promise me that you'll go on with your life and date and fall in love again if I go before you." Roger shook his head.

"No, I can't promise you that I'll fall in love again. You're the only woman I've only _really_ loved, and I can't even think about seeing another woman after you, let alone being in love again."

"Please Roger; I _need_ you to promise me that you'll date after I go." Tears began to slide down Mimi's face. Roger gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I promise you, Mimi Marquez, that I will do my very best to fall in love again if you were to go before me, if you promise me the exact same thing." Mimi clung to Roger's hands.

"I promise you, Roger Davis, that I will do my very best to fall in love again if you were to go before me." Roger took Mimi's face in his hands, and sealed their promise with a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Benny knocked on the door to Joanne's room. Maureen looked up from her magazine, slightly startled. When she saw who it was, she went right back to what she was reading. Benny sighed, and went into the room.

"What do you want, Benny?" demanded Maureen without looking up from her magazine.

"I came to see how Joanne's doing, and how you're holding up. How _are_ you holding up, Maureen?"

"How did you find out about Joanne?" Maureen still hadn't looked up from her magazine. She was avoiding Benny's question.

"Collins told me when I went to collect the rent. Why didn't you call me, and tell me? Maybe I can help out some."

"How? Do you have magic powers or something that you could use to wake Joanne up? Because if you do, be my guest!"

"No." Benny put a vase with flowers in it next to Joanne's bed. "But I do have this." He handed Maureen a blank check.

"What's this for?"

"When Joanne gets out of this place, I want you to fill that out with the total amount for the hospital bill." Maureen gave back the check.

"We don't need your charity," she stated simply.

"This isn't charity, Mo. It's a peace offering of sorts. I want to apologize for all I've done in the past. Please take the check. Money's going to become tight once Joanne gets out of here. Please take the money." Maureen reluctantly took the money. Benny was right. Joanne would be out of work for a while; they'd need the money. Maureen smiled weakly.

"Thanks Benny."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"That's it, get up!" Abby announced one evening a week later. Maureen looked up from the book she was reading with a confused look on her face.

"What? Why?" she asked. Abby dragged Maureen to her feet. "What are you doing, Abby?"

"You are to go home, take a _real_ shower, and go out to eat." Abby began to shove Maureen towards the door. Maureen broke free of her grip and spun around.

"I, I can't. I have to stay here with Joanne. What if she wakes up? Someone has to be here for her if she wakes up."

"I'll be here. You haven't left this hospital in three weeks. You've been eating our disgusting food, and showering in the patients' showers here. I want you to go out, get a beer or something, and take a _real_ shower. I'll be here with Joanne." Maureen looked skeptical. "Come on, I _know_ for a fact that you want a beer. Go on, I'll stay here until you get back." Maureen sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. Here's my home phone number, and my friend's phone number. Call either one if _anything_ happens." Maureen scribbled the two numbers on a piece of scrap paper, and gave it to Abby.

"I promise I'll call if anything happens to Joanne, now get going!"

Maureen grabbed her jacket, and left the hospital. She was outside for the first time in almost a month. The cool March air felt refreshing against her skin as she walked out of the subway station forty-five minutes later. She stopped at the Food Emporium, and bought a bottle of vodka. She walked slowly towards the loft, taking long drinks of the vodka. By the time Maureen got to the apartment building, she was nearly half-way through the bottle of vodka, and almost drunk. She sat on the stoop to her friends' apartment building, and continued drinking. She was drinking away three weeks of pain, of suffering, of stress, and of denied depression. God Abby was right; she _did_ need some alcohol in her system.

Half an hour later, Mimi and Roger walked down the street holding hands. They had gone out to the Life to have dinner just the two of them when they found a very drunk Maureen on their stoop.

"Mo?" Roger asked with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here? Is Joanne alright?" Maureen took a long drink of vodka and nodded.

"Pookie's fine. Abby offered to stay with her so I could go buy a beer and take a real shower." Mimi pried the vodka bottle out of Maureen's grip. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Did you buy this tonight?" Mimi asked. Maureen nodded drunkenly, and kept grabbing for the bottle. Mimi helped her to her feet. "Oh honey, you can get so sick from drinking that much. Let's get you upstairs." Roger and Mimi carefully guided Maureen upstairs.

"Hey Mark, Collins, we've got a visitor!" Roger announced. Maureen was leaning almost entirely on the rocker, and she was still trying to get her vodka back from Mimi.

"Who's here?" Collins asked as he came out of his room. "Oh hey Mo. Is Joanne alright?"

"Pookie's perfectly fine," Maureen slurred. "Abby sent me out to get myself a drink."

"A drink?"  
"She bought herself this," Mimi said as she held up the bottle of vodka. Collins took the bottle, and looked at how much alcohol was left.

"Jesus Christ, Mo," he muttered before going to the kitchen sink, and pouring out the remaining vodka. Roger grabbed Maureen's upper arm so she wouldn't try and stop Collins.

"Don't Collins!" Maureen yelled as she fought against Roger's powerful grip. "Let me go Roger! What the hell is your guys' problem?" Collins spun around, and approached the drunken diva.

"Our problem? What the hell is your problem? You're lover is lying in a coma, and you drink almost an entire bottle of vodka!" Maureen broke free of Roger's grip, and covered her ears with her hands.

"Stop yelling at me. Please stop yelling at me," she begged. Mimi put her hands on Maureen's shoulders.

"Come on honey, why don't we get you cleaned up a little?" she suggested. Maureen gave no protest as Mimi guided her down the hall.

"Mimi," Collins called after the two women. "Put her in my room for the night. I'll sleep out here tonight."

"'Kay Collins." Roger and Collins heard Mimi talk to Maureen as the dancer struggled to get the diva settled in for the night. Roger ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

Fifteen minutes later, Mimi came out of Collins' room. She wrapped her arms around Roger's waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. The loft door slid open, and Mark came bustling in.

"Hey you guys!" he said as he pulled off his jacket.

"Shh!" Mimi snapped, and she let go of Roger. "I just got Maureen to sleep, and the last thing we need is her awake right now."

"What's Maureen doing here?"  
"Mimi and I found her out on the front stoop, wasted. That nurse chick is staying with Joanne or something tonight. She drank most of a bottle of vodka."

"Great. Where's she right now?"

"Asleep in my room. She'll probably be out all night." Mark nodded.

He dumped his bag and camera on the couch, and said, "I'm going to crash for tonight."

"Night," Collins, Roger, and Mimi all said at the same time. Pretty soon, they all followed Mark's example, and turned in for the night.

The following morning, Maureen woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around, slightly confused. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in Collins' room. She laid in bed for a couple of minutes, and then stumbled out to the front room. Roger was strumming his guitar, Mark was editing his film, Collins was grading papers, and Mimi was channel surfing on the cheap secondhand TV they had.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Collins.

"Aspirin," Maureen moaned as she trudged across the room towards the kitchen area.

"On the counter by the AZT in the white bottle," Mimi said. Maureen popped three pills in her mouth, took a long drink of water, and plopped down next to the other girl on the couch.

"How much did I drink last night?" she asked.

"Almost an entire bottle of vodka. You were completely wasted," replied Mimi. Maureen moaned, and put her head in her hands. The phone began to ring, and Roger got up to answer it.

"It's for you," he said simply as he threw the phone at Maureen. With a confused look, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maureen, it's Abby. Are you alright? I tried to call your place, but obviously you're not there. You okay?" Maureen got up, and walked by the window so she could have a semi-private conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a little too much to drink, and I somehow ended up at the loft. Did you stay with Joanne all night?"

"No, I'm sorry. I had to get home and get some real sleep. She's exactly the same as when you left yesterday, nothing's changed. I told Cara on nights to call me if anything happened. How much did you drink last night young lady?"

"Too much. Thanks for staying with Joanne last night. I'm going to shower, and I'll be back at the hospital."

"I'm about to leave for work. Do you want me to pick you up or something?"

"No," Maureen replied firmly. "I'm good. Thanks though."

"No problem. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye." Maureen hung up the phone. She showered quickly, and changed into an outfit she had left at the loft God only knows how long ago. "I've got to get back down to the hospital. Thanks you guys." The Bohemians said their goodbyes to the diva, and went back to what they were doing.

A month later, Joanne was still in a coma. Slowly, Maureen was starting to lose faith that her lover would _ever_ wake up. She began to talk to Joanne after her night at the loft, but only when she was sure that no one was looking or listening. It became a routine to talk to Joanne. Maureen would hold the lawyer's limp hand in her hand the entire time. When she was done, she'd give her a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and tell her that she loved her. Maureen was about to give Joanne a kiss when she felt someone squeeze her hand slightly, and another hand carefully creep across the small of her back.

**A/N:** I just love cliffies! Keeps the reviews coming! No review, no updates! Ha! Much love. To read about the time Roger dumped April in the bathtub (mentioned in like chapter 2 I believe), check out _An Ice Cold…Bath?_. It should be up!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Joanne was walking down what appeared to be a long hallway. Her footsteps echoed as she kept walking. She saw a figure walk towards her, but she didn't feel threatened. Joanne stopped. Something in her heart told her to stop. The figure kept walking. Joanne could make out a red jacket, and…a black bob wig. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Hola chica," Angel said with a smile. The two friends shared a warm embrace. Both had tears in their eyes.

"What's going on Angel? Am I dead?" Joanne asked. She couldn't be dead…what about Maureen? Angel took her hand, and they began to walk down the hallway.

"No, you're not dead. You're about to wake up. I wanted to talk to you before you wake up." Joanne listened intently. "I've been watching you and Maureen. Maureen's been loyally by your side for the last two months."

"Two months?" Angel continued as if Joanne hadn't said anything.

"She's been worried sick about you."

"I feel horrible about yelling at her. I shouldn't have overreacted like the way I did."

"Don't you beat yourself up about that fight. All couples fight. Even Collins and I fought a few times." Joanne was shocked by this. Collins and Angel fought? They were the _perfect_ couple. Angel chuckled. "Don't act so surprised. Every couple has their flaws. Hell, you and Mo are a perfect example of that." Angel and Joanne stopped. On their right was a simple white door. "Well, this is where I must leave you."

"It was great to see you, Angel. Mimi was right, you look amazing!" Angel smiled.

"Thanks honey. Tell everyone that I said hi and that I love them and miss them." Angel and Joanne embraced. "It's time to wake up, Joanne." Joanne walked through the door, and didn't look back.

Maureen flew backwards at the surprise movement. The sudden change in brain activity brought Dr. Grant rushing into the room. Joanne rolled over on her side, and began to cough. Tears of joy slid down Maureen's cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hands. Joanne rolled back over, and slowly opened her eyes.

"I love you too," she said in a hoarse voice when she caught sight of Maureen. Dr. Grant backed away, giving the lovers some time alone. He quietly closed the door on his way out.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Maureen announced before she rushed to Joanne's side. The diva threw her arms around her lover, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Joanne gently stroked her cheek. Maureen was still crying.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now, and I'm better."

"I'm in shock. For two months I've been here watching you. Everyday I hoped that it would be the day that you'd wake up. Now, now you're here, and I can't believe it." Joanne struggled to sit up. "Oh, here Pookie." Maureen pressed a button so the top part of the bed propped Joanne up.

"Thanks. I've been out for two months? What happened? It's all one big blur to me." Maureen shifted in her seat on the bed.

"We got in a fight," she said quietly.

"I remember that much. I went down to the firm to work. I was on my way to the store to buy something for dinner, and that's all I remember."

"You were hit by a car, and were in a coma for two months. You even needed a breathing tube for a week. I was so afraid that I'd never be able to talk to you again."

"I'm here now, don't you worry."

A knock on the door caused Maureen to turn around. Dr. Grant came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Hello Ms. Jefferson, I'm Dr. Grant. I've been taking care of you for the past two months." Joanne shook the doctor's hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise. It's good to finally see you up. I'm here to see if the coma affected your ability to move in any way. Can you move your legs?" Maureen got up off the bed, and Joanne moved her legs around a little. "And it looks like you can move your upper body with ease. Since you're lucky, and won't require at physical therapy, you _should_ be able to go home in about a week. Don't be surprised if it changes." Joanne nodded. "I guess that's it then. I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight," Maureen said with a smile.

As soon as Dr. Grant left, Maureen climbed back on the bed. Joanne took her hand, and they entwined fingers.

"He's really nice," she said. "Listen Honeybear, I have something important to tell you."

"Are you alright? Do you need something?" It was then that Joanne began to notice exactly how much Maureen had changed.

"I'm fine. Right before I woke up, I got a chance to talk to someone." Maureen looked confused. "I got a brief chance to talk to Angel." Maureen was dumbstruck at first (**A/N:** Can you imagine Maureen being speechless…scary!).

"Like Mimi?" she managed to choke out. Joanne nodded slowly.

"Like Mimi. Angel told me how you've stayed by my side for two months."

"I couldn't leave you. I was afraid that something would happen while I was gone, and I'd never be able to forgive myself." Joanne struggled to stifle a yawn, but didn't succeed. "You tired Pookie?"

"It sounds dumb, but I really am. What time is it?" Maureen looked at the watch Joanne had given her for their anniversary.

"11:30 PM. I'll call the loft in the morning. Here, let me put this down for you." Maureen lowered the bed for Joanne.

"You've changed baby. You're much humbler than before." Maureen kissed Joanne's cheek. When she tried to walk away, the lawyer grabbed her arm. "Sleep with me tonight."  
"I don't think that that's such a good idea. You're hooked up to all those tubes and shit. Once all those tubes come out, you won't be able to get me out of your bed." Joanne chuckled as Maureen flashed her the smile that made her heart melt.

"You've changed Mo, you really have," Joanne muttered as Maureen climbed into her own bed.

True to her word, Maureen was going to call the loft around noon, so she knew that everyone would be awake. Despite how much Joanne insisted that she had changed, the diva still had a twisted mind. She made _Joanne_ call the loft, not her. when Joanne called their friends, Collins was the one that answered.

"Hello?" he said. He sounded like he was still waking up a little.

"Hey Collins," said Joanne. Her voice was still a little scratchy from not being used to yell at Maureen, and in court on a daily basis.

"Joanne? You're awake?" Joanne smiled.

"I woke up last night. Maureen and I got a chance to talk a little. I want to tell you something though. Before I woke up, I got a chance to talk to Angel. She says hi, and wanted me to tell you that she loves you. She really _does_ look good!" Collins laughed.

"It's great to hear your voice again, Jo. I'll drag Roger out of bed, and we'll be right down."  
"Good luck with that," Joanne said with a smile. "I'll see you soon then, I guess. Bye Collins."

"See 'ya Jo." Joanne hung up the phone, and leaned back against the pillows on her bed with her eyes closed.

An hour later, Mark, Roger, Collins, and Mimi all arrived at the hospital. Joanne had just gotten the feeding tube removed from her side, and was in a little pain.

"Hey sweetie," Mimi said as she gave Joanne a hug. Each Bohemians gave the lawyer a warm hug. "How are you feeling?" Joanne shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I'm a little out of it and a little sore, but that's all," she replied.

"We won't stay too long," said Collins. "We just wanted to stop by quickly to see you. You look great!" The visitors were only at the hospital for an hour when Mimi noticed how tired Joanne looked.

"Baby, we should get going," she said to Roger. Everyone gave Joanne and Maureen each a hug, and left the couple alone.

Joanne took a nap for most of the afternoon. Maureen wasn't tired, so she channel surfed and read a magazine. Around 5:00, Abby came by to see her.

"Hey," she said quietly a she carefully opened the door. "I'm about to get you dinner. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to bring Joanne any food." Maureen waved off the comment.

"Pookie hasn't had much of an appetite today. Why won't you let me pay you for any of this?"

"This is my present of sorts to you. No matter what argument you give me, I _will not_ let you pay for these meals." Abby sighed. "it looks like this will be the last time for such a lovely little tradition."  
"Yeah, but that means that Joanne's finally better, and that she gets to go home." Abby smiled. Maureen seemed _really_ excited about Joanne being better.

"Very true. I'm going to go get your food. I'll be right back."

A few minutes after Abby left, Joanne's eyes fluttered open. She watched Maureen for a second or two before propping herself up in bed.

"Hey Pookie," Maureen said as she got up from her seat.

"Come lay down with me some. You look tired." Maureen carefully climbed into Joanne's bed, and gently wrapped her arms around the lawyer's waist. Joanne snuggled closer to the diva. "Maureen, we need to talk about some things before we get home."  
"Like what?"

"Money. You're going to have to cut back on those shopping sprees of yours. You're going to have to get a job so we have an income for the bills; especially the hospital bill."

"First off, I am _not_ leaving you home alone all day," Maureen replied firmly.

"We'll work it out. Why do I have the feeling that you've got more issues with these changes?"

"Because I do," the diva said simply. "Benny came to visit here a few weeks ago. He wants to pay for the entire hospital bill. He gave me a blank check and everything."

"Wait, back up. Let me get this straight, _you_ accepted something from _Benny_? The same Benjamin Coffin III that called the cops on your protest?" Maureen made a face.

"Yeah, about that, I must have been _really_ sleep deprived that day, and that impaired my judgment." Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure honey, whatever you say."

"Damn straight whatever I say! Do you want to take the money? I'll still have to get a job probably…unfortunately. Insurance should pay for the car, so that shouldn't be a problem."  
"You didn't fill out a claim for the car?"

"I didn't know what the hell to fill out!" Maureen got up off the bed.

"What would you have done if I never woke up?"

"I would have managed."

"You would have managed alright. You would have completely screwed the car, and either used the subway or Mark and Roger's car to get around." Maureen ran her fingers through her hair.

"God Pookie, you're not even awake for twenty-four hours, and we're already fighting. Look, I'm _sorry_ about not filling out the stuff about the car. I've been a little distracted. I'll take care of it once you get home, and things get back to normal. Knowing our luck, things are never going to stay normal for long."

A knock at the door ended the conversation. Abby came into the room with Maureen's food.

"Umm, Pookie, this is Abby. She's been your nurse, and has been buying me dinner once a week," explained Maureen. Joanne and Abby shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Joanne said politely.

"Same here. It's good to see you up. I'd bring you some food, but I'm not allowed to bring patients food."

"It's fine. I'm not all that hungry anyway. How much do we owe you for the food?" Abby handed Maureen her food.

"That's the thing, she's _refused_ to accept any money from me the entire time, and it's _very_ frustrating," Maureen said before stuffing a few fries in her mouth.

"Quick question, how do you eat all the junk food I've seen you eat, and still stay so damn skinny?" Abby asked Maureen. The diva simply shrugged.

"It's a mystery of Maureen even _I_ can't figure out, so don't waste your time. She and our friend are like poles, but they eat more than most of us," Joanne replied for her lover who was busy stuffing her face with fries. Abby looked at her watch.

"I've got to go. I'm meeting someone in less than an hour."

"You're boyfriend?" Maureen asked with a smug smile. Abby blushed.

"That is _none_ of your business."

"Look at your face! It is isn't it? Good for you, now you can get out of this dump for a little while too!"

"Goodbye Maureen! Bye Joanne, it was nice meeting you." Abby waved as she left.

As soon as Abby left, Maureen said to Joanne, "Abby and I are just friends Pookie. She buys me dinner once a week refuses to take any money, and we talk some."

"I know that," replied Joanne. Maureen looked surprised.

"'I know that'? So you're not mad at me for becoming friends with a girl while you were in a coma? Mark got mad at me because of it a few weeks ago."

Joanne said simply, "Mark was just looking out for you, that's all." Maureen snorted.

"No, Mark was and still is, jealous. He was jealous of you. He wants me to come crawling back to him. Everyone knows it, but he won't admit it out loud. Sometimes he can be so frustrating! He makes our business his business!"

"Like Angel?" Joanne inquired. She was greatly amused by Maureen ranting and raving. The lawyer wanted to hear what was on her mind, but would have to stop it before something insane like a protest begins to take shape.

"No, not like Angel. You could go to Angel to talk to. She only made it her business to approach you if it was _really_ serious or something. With Mark, he'll make it his business to tell you exactly how to do every little thing in your life. It's so annoying!"

"Okay, you need to calm down now. I can already see the wheels in your head turning for a protest or something twisted like that." Maureen flashed Joanne a wicked grin. Then, she leaned over, and pecked Joanne's cheek.

"Nah, I'll be too busy getting a-" She made a face. "Job." Joanne laughed. The laugh was full, and made everything right again; even if it was only for a split second.

"Nobody's going to believe that you got a job." Maureen shrugged.

"Screw them," she said slowly and simply.

"That's my old Maureen coming out! I _knew_ you couldn't stay all serious, and like, uh-"

"Like I have a stick up my ass."

"Not what I was going to say!"

"But you were thinking it."

"Okay, so I was, but I was going to _say_ like you finally have a grip on reality and life. I like this new you though. A nice mixture of a serious Maureen (which I honestly _never_ though I'd see), and the same fun-loving diva I fell in love with."

"So you still love me after all the shit we've been through?" Maureen flashed Joanne her innocent "puppy dog" face, causing the lawyer to smile. She reached out, and squeezed the diva's hand.

"Of course. I never stopped loving you after the first moment I met you."

"Aww, really Pookie?"

"I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one." Joanne kissed Maureen passionately. The door was slightly ajar, but they didn't care who saw them.

A week later, Joanne was released from the hospital. Abby unfortunately didn't make it to work on time to say goodbye. When she finally _did_ get to work, however, there was a letter from Maureen waiting for her.

_Dear Abby, My kitchen sink keeps clogging, just kidding, just kidding! Thanks so much for everything over these past two months. Here's our address and phone number. Don't be a stranger! Here's also $20. Joanne and I figured that that would cover about half of all the dinners I got. Please keep the money! I was going to take you to the Life Café to pay you back, but Joanne said that that would fall under cruel and unusual punishment, not pay back for food. I still want you to come to the Life, if you thin you're brave enough. I guess that's it. Thanks again, and if you don't keep in touch, I'll form an angry mob of hobos and homeless people to hunt you down. Bye! -Maureen Johnson._ Abby smiled, and put the letter in her pocket. She was glad that Maureen wanted to keep in touch. Suddenly, Abby remember that she had patients to take care of. She grabbed her clipboards, and started her shift.

**The End**

**A/N:** I didn't realize that this was the last (and incredibly LONG) chapter until after I posted chapter 6, or else I would have told you. I'm working hard on _Help Me, Please!_, and I have some one-shots to write (big surprise). Please review, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that this would be the last chapter!

Tina101


End file.
